Insomnia
by Catbast
Summary: The aftermath of Santana giving birth to Wally and the following months for Brittana as parents! Sequel of sorts to Two Worlds.
1. Chapter 1

**A/N:** Just a small little ficlet to give you an insight to what is going on with Brittana before this sequel I'm planning. There was a preview of the sequel in the very last chapter of Two Worlds, if you haven't read it already!

* * *

Pushing a baby out of my vagina must _easily_ be the most painful thing I've ever been through, but seeing my son for the first time makes it all worth it. I'd push a thousand babies out of my vagina just to see his cute little ears – Britt says they are the same as mine, or his dark blue eyes (again, he'll have my eyes…) and his dark fluffy hair.

It doesn't last long though. Almost as soon as he's placed in my arms, he's taken away quicker than a flash.

"What's happening? What's wrong?" I ask in a panic. Time feels like it's stopping. Why isn't anyone answering me?

"Is he okay!? What's wrong with him?!" I shout, making sure I'm heard.

"Mam, what is your regular body temperature?" A black doctor with a stern voice finally asks.

I begin to panic. This isn't something I check on a day-to-day basis.

"She's got a normal temperature. It's me who has the higher body temp. Is he 107.5?" Brittany interrupts and I want to know what the fuck is going on.

The black doctor nods her head again and hands Wally to her. Brittany takes off her vest and pulls Wally close to her skin. She thanks another doctor as they hand her a blanket to wrap around our baby.

I can't control my fear and anger, tears burn my eyes and I feel like I want to punch every single person in this fucking room.

"Tell me what the fuck is going on before I sue your asses!" I shout, unable to contain myself. I didn't just push a watermelon out of my ass for nothing.

"Your son-"

"Wally." I say.

"Right, Wally has a higher than average temperature. We don't think it's wise for you to use skin to skin contact. We think your wife would be better. He's loosing body heat because you're almost 10 degrees cooler than him." The doctor finishes.

I lay in silence for a moment.

"Will he be okay, doc?" I wipe the tears from my cheeks.

"Of course he will. He's completely healthy. We just need to regularly check his temperature and then you'll be good to go. And please, call me Mercedes." Mercedes says as she offers me a hand shake.

I gladly accept before bursting into tears again. This time it's from happiness. The pain is finally over. I just wish I could hold little Wally again.

Brittany pretty much reads my mind and walks over to me. She leans over with Wally still close against her chest.

"We're going to have to bottle feed him. I know how much you wanted to breast feed him, but I think that breast pump will come in handy." Brittany smiles.

"You know how much that thing scares me…" I frown.

"Aww, baby. It's going to be okay." Brittany leans in for a kiss. I gladly accept and return it.

"I just can't believe he's finally here. No wonder I had so many hot flushes when I was pregnant." I smile, stroking his cheeks.

"And God, he really does look like me." I admit. I honestly was expecting a child who looked nothing like me to come out. "He has your lips though I think"

"That's what I was thinking." Brittany says. "And I'm happy. He's going to be beautiful just like his mama."

"Oh stop it!" I blush. We've decided that we want Wally to be bi-lingual. We're going to teach him Spanish and English. Britt might be teaching him German or Russian when he's older if he wants. But as for now we're just settling with the main two.

I'm going to be Mama and Britt will be Mommy. She won't be called Mommy forever… It will just be Mom when he's bigger, but I don't like to think about that. I want it to be Mama and Mommy forever.

"I am so proud of you. So proud." Brittany whispers as she leans onto the hospital bed.

"Thank you." I smile, feeling slightly proud too. "I'm amazed with you though. You kept so calm when I was in pain like that. I was surprised after… well you know."

I don't mention the fact that she's seen me die. Brittany knows what I mean though and smiles sadly.

"I guess I know I had to be strong. For you and baby here." Brittany lifts Wally up gently. He's awake but he's just staring at the ceiling. It's pretty cute.

"He can hold his neck up, Santana. I think he has my bone structure because I could hold my neck up at birth too." Brittany says with an ounce of pride.

"That's amazing!" I say. "How old were you when you could walk?" I ask, slightly worried about the response.

"7 months. I could run by 8." Brittany giggles as she sees my reaction.

I freaking knew it.

"And I barely ever slept. My Dad had to look after me when my Mom went to bed." Brittany doesn't even try to hide her smile.

"So I'm dealing with two Brittany's when we get home?" I ask, not looking forward to the answer.

"I would say so." Brittany smiles again.

Despite the situation and knowing the fact that I'll probably never get a full night sleep again, I smile too.

"Bring it on."

* * *

So Brittany was right. At 3 months, Wally can sit up all on his own and can stand if he's holding onto something. My mother says she has never seen anything like it. Then again, we are the only supers she knows. I didn't walk until I was nearly two. But apparently I was just lazy. That doesn't surprise me much.

The sleep issue isn't that bad. The longest Wally has ever slept for was 8 hours straight the day we took him home. After that we've been lucky if we get 4 hours with no problems… Brittany doesn't mind too much though. She gets to spend more time with him than I do. It's a really good opportunity for her to bond with him and although I do feel a little sad that I literally don't have the energy to have that amount of rest, I couldn't have asked for a better partner.

We make an amazing team. I'd have thought having a baby would put some stress on our relationship, but it hasn't. I actually feel closer than ever to Brittany. And if it's actually possible, I think I love her more than ever too.

We haven't had sex since before I gave birth but we are both coping pretty well with it. I mean, my vagina still feels like Freddie Krueger has had a go, so I doubt I'm ready for Britt to get all up in there. She understands too. Which is slightly surprising. In a good way of course. Brittany is the horniest chick I've ever met. She must be getting herself off when I'm not looking or something.

We still have our make out sessions before bed. It's odd because even though Brittany is up for longer than I am, she still wakes up around the same time as me. I don't even feel her climb into bed with me at night. I think I've just been that exhausted from looking after Wally. Sometimes I feel her arm around my waist when I wake up during the night.

Moments like this are the best because I can feel her warmth surrounding me. Sometimes I pull her closer and leave gentle kisses on her lips until she wakes up.

* * *

"We need to lie to his day care about his age." I say to Brittany in disbelief as I watch Wally chasing after Juicy.

5 months.

5 months old and he can run.

Brittany bites into the banana she's just opened and smiles her typical 'I told you so…' smile and I resist the urge to punch her.

"Relax. They have seen this tons of times before. It's not like he's going to a normal day care. This one specializes in care of supers." Brittany says with a mouthful.

"Gross." I say. "But are you sure? I don't think I saw any super babies when we had that look around."

"What do you expect them to look like? Blue skin and lasers shooting out of their eyes? Wally looks like your average human baby. So will the others. Unless they are green like Beast Boy. Or kinda yellow like Star Fire. But then again, she is an alien." Brittany rambles.

"Okay, okay! Whatever." I say, defeated. "He can go to day care, I just can't believe how much he can do at his age."

"What did you think would happen when he has beautiful, talented mommies like us?" Brittany smirks and grabs me from behind. I lean my head back for a kiss and she gets the idea. I smile at the sweet sound of our lips touching and then Brittany goes for my neck. I squeal as she leans me backwards and makes sucky noises on my neck.

I hear a giggle that doesn't belong to Brittany and a small hand on my back.

"Hey Wally." I greet as Brittany leans me further down to Wally height. I'm about three inches from the floor when she drops me on purpose and I squeal. Wally laughs hysterically and I mentally curse Brittany. The bitch. I grab Wally as fast as I can and he squeals in delight as the wind is knocked out of him. I tickle his tummy and he screams with laughter.

"Are you laughing at Mama getting hurt?!" I ask. "Are you? Are you?"

Wally shakes his head no and I stop tickling him. He giggles as he runs away and Brittany runs after him. Its times like this I love my life more than anything.

* * *

"Shhh you need to be quiet. Mama is sleeping." Brittany whispers.

I hear Brittany walk towards me, I feel her lean over me and give me a kiss on the lips.

"Wah wah kiss?" Wally asks and I have to try so hard not to smile, or giggle, or give any kind of sign that I'm awake. I love hearing moments where Brittany doesn't know I'm awake.

"Wally wants to give Mama a kiss?" Brittany whispers to Wally. He doesn't speak but when Brittany says 'Okay', I assume he's nodded his head.

I feel breath on my face and the sloppiest kiss ever is pressed against my cheek. Brittany giggles and then wipes my cheek with the duvet before walking out the door. I want to ask where they are going but I know better than to ask. I'm sure they won't be long.

"We're going to have fun at the park, aren't we?" I hear Brittany ask Wally. I'm 99% sure she knew I was awake. She just didn't want to ruin it for Wally.

The last thing I hear before falling back to sleep is Brittany doing her deep exorcist growl that makes Wally fall into hysterical laughter. I giggle myself and welcome sleep as it's 1:45 at night and Brittany and Wally are probably in Sweden or something right now.

* * *

For the first time since Wally was born, Brittany and I are going out for the night. I always imagined that I'd pray for the day to come quickly, but the thought of leaving Wally with my parents for the night… Oh god, I think I've made a terrible mistake.

Thing is, it's not that Wally isn't ready. It's me. I just don't want to leave him. He's fine when he's at Day Care for a few hours but a whole night? I don't like this idea at all.

"Honey, he'll be fine." I hear a voice say from inside our walk in closet.

"I know he will." I say sadly. "I'm just worried. I mean, I know we'll have an amazing time, but why can't we delay it for a month or 5?"

Brittany frowns as she hands me a dress to wear.

"I was really looking forward to tonight." Brittany says. She's not angry. She's disappointed which is like 1000 times worse. "And I think your parents were really looking forward to it too."

Damn it. I know she's right. I hate when she's right. I know I'm going to have a good night. It's just the thought of not being near my baby for the first time in 8 months.

Brittany pauses for a moment and then she walks towards me. I think she's going to hug me but then she lifts my shirt over my head and pushes me backwards onto the bed. She kisses down my neck and leaves a small bite mark as she pulls down my bra.

"Don't you miss this?" Brittany asks as she kisses in between my boobs.

I start to pant, my sadness is betraying me. I miss this more than anything.

"Yes." I gasp and my mind has an internal battle whether or not to give my child up for a night of sexy times with my wife.

"Good. Now get dressed." Brittany says and it's over within seconds. She knows exactly what she's doing. Damn her.

20 minutes later and I'm fully dressed and my make up is applied. I just need to find some shoes and then I'm all set to go. Wally is excited and he's wearing his cute little backpack. I ask him if he's looking forward to staying at Abuela's and he says "Yeh."

Then again, he says "Yeh" to everything. I asked him if was stinky the other day and he said "Yeh". God, I didn't think it was possible to love someone so much.

I finally find a pair of glittery high heels and slip them onto my feet.

"I wouldn't get too comfortable in those because you won't be wearing them for long." I hear a vice say in my ear causing me to shudder.

"Come on Wally, you ready?" Brittany asks. Wally nods his head and walks out the door. I grin as I watch him walk to the car and wait by the door. It's crazy how young kids can be when they learn routines.

It's a 20 minute drive to my parents house and when we arrive, I'm greeted by hugs, the celebration of Wally being there and the usual 'you're so skinny!' talk.

"Seriously Santana, you're a mama! You need to put on some weight!" My mother says.

"I can't help it! I still eat! It's not like I stopped eating to make myself thin. You know I wouldn't do that." I say.

"I know, I know." My mother says. "I'm just a worrier."

She doesn't have to tell me that.

'And you Brittany! You just look so beautiful. Santana is a very lucky woman if I don't say so myself!" My mother says.

"Hey! Quit hitting on my wife." I pout.

"Thanks Sofia." Brittany smiles.

"We better get going." I say I watch Wally sit down with Papi and watch TV. I want to go while he's distracted because I know if started to get upset, there's no way I'd leave the house.

"We'll be back sometime in the morning tomorrow. Probably around 11, is that okay?" I ask.

"Of course, of course!" My mother says. "Take as long as you need. You need a break!"

"Thanks so much." I hug her goodbye and head out the door.

As soon as the door shuts, I hear Brittany's voice.

"She so knows we're going to fuck."

Date night here we come.

* * *

**A/N:** So, there you go.

I'm debating whether or not to add another chapter of the date night. Which will likely be pure smut… I'm just not in the mood to write it tonight.

It all depends on feedback etc, so let me know what you thought

(P.s I know that the age that Wally can do things is SUPER unrealistic, but his parents are some of the toughest superheroes around. It's totally normal in this universe. Santana just thinks it's weird because she's not used to it. She's like the muggle of the super hero world...)


	2. Date Night Evening

**A/N:** So sorry to disappoint you, no smut in this chapter! Just fluffy flirting. Next chapter though...

* * *

As always, Brittany has told me literally nothing about date night. I have no idea where she's taking me, what we are going to do or if what I'm wearing is suitable. I'll never forget the time she took me deep sea swimming – yes, _swimming_, to see some dolphins. She even knew how much I hate the sea… I mean, it was one of the most amazing moments of my life in the end, but still…

All she's told me is to 'look pretty'. How the hell do I dress for an occasion where I don't even know what is going to happen? _Grr_. This woman irritates me in the best and most annoying ways possible and she knows it.

"Should I even ask where we are going?" I say to Brittany as I park the car back at our house.

"And ruin the surprise? Come on now, you know me." Brittany winks and that tiny little spasm of annoyance/arousal explodes in my stomach. We've been together almost 3 years and she still gives me butterflies.

"Whatever." I say, unable to reply. Brittany bends over slightly and I jump onto her back, making sure I've got a tight grip. She wrinkles her nose at me like she thinks I'm gross or something and then kisses the side of my cheek. Such a dork. I can't help but smile.

A minute and a half later, we arrive at our destination. I have no idea where we are, but all I know is that it's fucking hot and I'm on a beach.

"You should have told me not to wear heels!" I say.

"It's cool, I've got it covered." Brittany says casually as she shows me a beach bag. When she got it, I have no idea. I save my questions and take my heels off as she hands me a pair of flip-flops.

"Aren't you going to ask me where we are?" Brittany smirks.

"Well, it looks like we are on a beach to me." I reply as I try not to bite my lip.

"Smart ass." Brittany smiles. "We're in New Zealand by the way. The beach here is really quiet. There's hardly ever anyone here. So no one is going to hear me make you scream."

I gasp in shock. I did not expect her to say that.

"But the sand… Lady parts do not do well with sand. We learnt the hard way? Remember?" I say. As sexy as it sounds, sexy times on the beach aren't that great.

"I know, I'm kidding. I just wanted to see your reaction. You always have the best reactions." Brittany laughs.

"I do not." I say. I have no idea what she's talking about.

"Do too." Brittany argues.

I'm about to comment back but Brittany interrupts.

"Anyway, I got us some drinks. There are some beach towels and bikini's here in the bag if you wanna go swimming. Just let me know if you're getting tired. Oh and there's a bar down the beach if you want food or something later." Brittany says.

"Wow, you have this really planned out, don't you?" I say.

"Uh huh. I want the best for my lady." Brittany smiles, shyly.

"Aww, aren't you sweet?" I say, leaning in for a kiss.

"Yep, the sweetest." Brittany smiles against my lips. "Now pick a spot so we can lie down and I can play with your hair."

I look at the empty beach and think about where we should sit. I finally decide to sit on the sand, where the waves are about 2 and a half feet away from hitting us. Britt says the tide is going out so we will be okay. We put the picnic blanket down together and pull all of the drinks out. She got me cherry cider… my favorite. Bless her.

We finally lay down next to each other and enjoy the peace and relaxing quiet that only the ocean could bring. I start to miss Wally a little when I remember that the last time we came to a beach was just over a month ago.

It wasn't nearly as nice as this one – overcrowded with all different kinds of families. We only went to that one because it was the nearest one with lifeguards. You'd think being a superhero; you wouldn't need a stupid lifeguard to watch over you. But ever since the whole brotherhood incident, supers can't act in public. Even if it's an emergency. Apparently we cause more damage than good.

Sometimes we can't help it though. If something bad is about to happen, we're not going to just stand and watch. Like this one time Britt and I were in Canada, while I was pregnant with Wally. There was a little girl walking with her Mommy and her mom stopped to pick up a bag she dropped. The little girl kept walking, she didn't realize that her Mommy had stopped walking, so she walked into a busy road full of cars.

When her mom finally looked up, she was frozen with shock. Brittany was kind of in shock too so I had to act. I blast the cars out of the way with my mind. People began to look in my direction and Brittany finally snapped out of it. She carried me to a nearby rooftop building where we called Mike on his communicator and he had to come and help us wipe everyone's memories. Not fun.

I'm interrupted from my daydreaming when Brittany trickles her hand up and down my stomach.

"Do you miss my abs?" I ask her seriously.

Brittany's eyebrows scrunch in confusion.

"Miss them? You still have them." Brittany states.

"Well yeah, but they aren't as defined as before." I say.

"I honestly didn't even notice. And you know how much I used to worship them." Brittany says.

I feel relieved. Even though I shouldn't, I've been self-conscious since giving birth. Maybe that's why I've not been in the mood for sexy times.

"Really?" I ask, even though I know she's telling the truth.

"Uh huh. I love you however you look. In fact, I kinda miss your bump." Brittany says.

I glare at her.

"What!?" Brittany asks, alarmed. She then realizes that what she said could be offensive to an overly sensitive wife and gasps. "No! Not like that!" Brittany panics.

"Like what then?" I fold my arms over my chest.

"I miss how we'd feel Wally kicking when I spooned you from behind. And how you'd have those cute little food cravings. Even though I had to leave at like 4am in the morning to get some of them… I just miss you being pregnant I think." Brittany blushes.

"You do? You mean you want another baby?" I ask.

"Well not like right now, but soon I guess. Don't you?" Brittany says quietly.

"Yeah, but it's your turn next. You can push the next one out of your vagina." I smile.

I'd love for Wally to have a little brother or sister. I just think he needs to be like 2 or 3 before we actually have another baby. And it would help if we actually knew how our special lady babies were made.

"I'll try." Brittany smiles. "But I think I'm good at getting you pregnant."

Brittany rolls on top of me and kisses my neck.

"Is that so?" I ask.

I squeal and my hips jolt at she tries to give me a hickey. I want to push her away, but I'm enjoying it too much.

"I've missed this." I whisper as Brittany begins to get touchy. I can tell she's getting horny.

"Me too." Brittany says and she pulls away to brush some of my hair out of my grill. "I can't wait for tonight. How are we going to do this?"

"Do we really plan it out?" I ask.

"Uh huh." Brittany nods her head.

"I'm guessing you want to get the strap on out for good old times, huh? Am I right?" I smirk. If I know Brittany, that's the one thing that has been going through her mind all evening.

"I don't care, it's up to you." Brittany says with a shrug of her shoulders.

I gasp.

"Who are you and what have you done with my Brittany?" I'm totally shocked!

Brittany giggles and rolls off of me. She lies on her side as she grabs my hand and plays with my palm.

"I'm not that bad, am I?" Brittany sucks her bottom lip into her mouth in an attempt to hide her smile.

"Um, yes, definitely." I reply.

This woman used to want strap-on sex everyday. She says it makes her feel powerful.

"Well maybe I've grown up now?" Brittany winks and I know she's being a dick.

"Ugh whatever."

"I'm kidding. But no, seriously, it's up to you. I doubt the idea of a dildo inside your love hole is pleasant after childbirth. We'd have to warm you up with a few days of rough sexy times first." Brittany says.

"You've thought this out, haven't you?" I ask, knowing I'll regret it.

"Yep. Sexy times haven't been the same for a long ass time. But that's only cause Wally finds any excuse to wake up and we can't have the good old-fashioned noisy sex that we used to. Tonight however…" Brittany wiggles her eyebrows and I roll my eyes.

Brittany giggles and trickles her hand down my stomach.

"Aren't you a little turned on thinking about what's going to happen in a few minutes time?"" Brittany whispers, kissing my ear.

"Not really." I lie and it's really freaking obvious. Still, Brittany plays the game and gasps.

"How rude… I guess I'm going to have to take matters into my own hands." Brittany says and she throws me over her shoulder, running a thousand miles a second to where I'd assume, home.


	3. Chapter 3

**A/N:** So here it is... thanks so much to my beta purplepoppasquat! She fixes all kinds of errors on this chapter which I didn't even realise I had... amazing :)

* * *

As usual, we arrive home in a cluster bomb of arousal and impatience. Brittany is struggling to open the house door (again) and I have to take charge. She's not even drunk this time, just really sexually frustrated. Normally, I'd find this sexy but she always gets kind of angry when this happens. She gets annoyed when I take over for her because she doesn't like to think she can't do something. She's incredibly stubborn like that.

Even though Brittany's stubborn as fuck, she still manages to smile and thank me as I drag her through the door. She twists me around and grabs my hips, which pretty much means 'let me carry you to our chamber because you're being too slow and I'm a very impatient woman'. I wrap my arms around her neck and jump onto her waist.

It feels like forever since we've last been this close. I inhale her scent and realize how much I've missed this. Poor Brit has probably been frustrated for months. She's done an amazing job of not showing it, though. I'm totally going to make up for it tonight… Wanky.

Brit carries me to our bedroom and gently places me on the bed.

"You looked beautiful tonight, honey," Brittany says, stroking my cheek. "It's nights like these I can't believe how lucky I am. I mean, I feel lucky when I look at Wally too, but this is different. Like, I just can't believe we actually met. We had a connection from the start. Do you realize how strange a love like ours is?"

I can tell there's more to this. She's trying to tell me something and I have no idea what she means.

"What do you mean?" I ask. Surely every married couple feels like we do about each other.

"I mean not many people find their soul mates. We're lucky to have that," Brittany says.

"I thought that was a Super thing. Don't all Supers find their soul mates?" I ask.

"I thought you were reading the Super guide to everything Super?" Brittany says.

"I am!" I say.

I totally am.

"It doesn't mention anything about whether or not you'll find a soul mate!" I argue.

"I know, I'm just messing," Brittany smiles. "But seriously, I need to tell you something."

Here we go…

"What is it?" I can tell by the tone of her voice that it's nothing to worry about. Still, she does sound concerned. Brittany lies down on the bed next to me, rubbing my arm instead of my cheek.

"I took Wally to the park the other day and when I was there, we met an old woman. She said Wally was the cutest and sweetest little boy she'd ever seen."

"Duh," I say.

"Right? So I told her that it's because he looks like his Mama. But I don't think she realized I meant you… another woman. She looked sorta confused because he's so dark skinned compared to me and he has dark hair and eyes, but never mind that. She looked at my ring and said it was beautiful. Apparently, I'm lucky to have someone who loves me that much to buy me something like that."

"Uh huh…" I say, wondering where this is going.

"So, I told her that my best friend gave it to me. I didn't mention I was married to a woman. I felt awful on the way home – like I was denying the fact that we're married. But then I got thinking… And you know what I'm like when I'm in deep thought."

That I do.

"I think I realized that I don't see you as my wife," Brittany says.

I gasp.

I think I'm about 0.3 seconds away from beating her ass.

"Wait! Hear me out!" Brittany panics.

"I think I see you as my best friend. That's what I think of you as before anything else. 50% of marriages end in divorce. We're not like that. We got married because we are best friends – soul mates. You being my wife is just a piece of paper. We didn't need to get married to prove to everyone that we're in love, you know? People search all their lives for their one true love and most of them never find it," Brittany says.

I think I finally understand what she's saying. I nod my head as I feel my emotions going crazy in my mind.

"Even though Mike and Tina are soul mates, they both still have other best friends. I don't think I've ever seen anyone else with what we have. And I met some of the biggest super legends when I was younger. My dad introduced me to the likes of the Spiderman and Batman. They married people they saved. They weren't soul mates."

"I thought Peter Parker married Mary Jane? His high school love?" I ask.

"Who?" Brittany asks, looking totally confused.

"Isn't Spiderman's real name Peter Parker?" I ask.

"No!" Brittany snorts. "You got that from comic books, right?"

"No! Maybe…" I defend myself. "Movies, too."

"I thought you'd have known by now that TV and Movies give a really shitty example of us Supers. They are nowhere near as cool as us," Brittany wiggles her eyebrows like the ass that she is.

"I'm going to beat you up in a second," I inform her.

"You can try, baby, but you'll never be able to beat me in a fight," Brittany says.

"Pretty sure I've beaten your ass in the past," I tease.

"I wasn't even trying back then!" Brittany says. Whoa, she's actually getting hot and bothered about this.

"Well then, I suppose you're just lucky I love you so much." I say as I climb on top of her. I kiss her hairline and can feel my hips working of their own accord, as they start dry humping Brittany's legs. Pretty sure I didn't ask them to do that. I guess they know me too well.

Brittany lets out a moan of surprise and pulls me closer by the back of the neck.

"I guess it's a good thing I love you too?" Brittany whispers against my lips.

"I'd say so," I reply, as our lips graze and I can feel her grin with happiness.

"God, you drive me crazy. All I wanna do is make you feel amazing," I say, biting Brittany's bottom lip.

"Well, I won't say no to that," Brittany says, kissing me roughly.

It's strange because I can feel my heart hammering against my chest… It's going crazy. I don't know whether it's from nerves or excitement. Going by how wet my lady parts are right now; I'd say it's the latter.

I stop Brittany from letting this go further. I turn our digital photo frame on our bedside table upside down because there's a picture of me holding newborn Wally in my arms and Brittany is smiling at us both. I can't have something like that in my head just before sexy times.

When I face Brittany again, she smiles that 'I'm so in love with you it hurts' smile and my heart flutters. I don't recognize this feeling, is it… nerves?

Should I feel guilty that I'm nervous? Having sexy times with my best friend who is also my wife? Aren't you supposed to feel completely comfortable with the person you love? I can feel my hands shaking and I'm embarrassed. I look away from Brittany 's eyes as she tries to work out what's wrong.

Brittany holds my face and forces me to look at her.

"What's wrong, honey?" Brittany says, peppering kisses up my jaw, stopping just above my ear.

"I, uh, I don't know. I'm nervous, but I don't know why," I say honestly. I respect her too much to lie to her.

"You're scared of me seeing your lady parts after tearing like you did," Brittany states and I think she's known this for a longer time than I have.

Unable to think of a reply, I nod my head. My eyes burn and fuck, I think I'm going to cry.

Brittany half giggles as she wipes away a tear.

"Aww, honey, you do realize I'll love you and have sexy times no matter what your lady parts look like. You could have fucking King Kong lady parts and I wouldn't care," Brittany says.

Her comforting words help and I burst out laughing.

"King Kong was a boy. That's offensive." I smile.

"So? Even if you had some sort of deranged half penis half vagina genitals, I'd still love you. And I'd at least try to have sexy times with you. Besides, I've totally seen your lady parts since giving birth to Wally and they look the same as before. You're just being paranoid," Brittany says.

I guess she has this weird little way of making me feel better. She knows me better than I know myself.

"Please let me make you feel good," Brittany says. It's not a question. She knows she's going to make me feel good. Brittany's mouth leaves the side of my face as she crawls on top of me. She roughly kisses my mouth and before I get the chance to return the kiss, she's already moved down to my neck.

Without warning, I feel a finger graze my clit and my whole body quakes in shock.

"God, you're so wet," Brittany says, as she sucks her finger clean.

My god.

"I can't wait to taste you properly again," She mumbles against my neck.

"Can I take this off?" Brittany asks, pulling at my bra straps.

I feel embarrassed again. My boobs are still kind of leaky and it's another reason I think I'm so self-conscious.

"Yeah, but no kissing," I whisper.

"Not even the underboob?" Brittany says with a smile.

"You know where I mean," I try not to smile back, but I'm failing.

"I miss your nipples though. I think I'm having nipple withdrawals," Brittany says and pretends to shake like she's having a seizure.

"Not funny," I frown. "You touch my nipples and I will end this faster than you can run to Wal-Mart."

"Awww. You're no fun," Brittany says. She sucks my underboob before I can even reply.

My body jolts again, I wasn't expecting it. I pull her head closer and moan.

Brittany's kisses down my body are giving me more and more confidence. I feel more like my old self with each kiss. She sucks the skin just to the side of my belly button and I accidentally scratch her back in pleasure. She hisses in pain and I apologize. Brittany shrugs it off and is quickly back to work.

Brittany pushes my legs apart and I squirm as wet kisses are placed up my thighs. My clit is burning with need. I can feel my wetness without even touching it. I need to be touched.

"You okay?" Brittany whispers.

Unable to talk, I nod my head.

I feel hot breath against my lady parts and all of a sudden there's tongue.

Holy shit.

Has it always felt this good?

Brittany lets out a sigh of what I'm guessing is arousal. She moans against my pussy and I want to scream out in pleasure. I pull her closer and I worry that I'm going to break her nose or something.

Oh well. If she keeps this up, I might end up breaking a hip.

"So go- oh my god."

I think Brittany's trying to keep me from talking. I was just about to compliment her when she thrust her tongue inside me. I'd say she was being totally rude but right now I can't think about anything other than my want for her to do it again.

Instead, she sucks my clit. I can feel her licking and sucking at the same time and fuck, I can't stop squirming. My hands are squeezing her head and I'm glad I don't have super strength right now.

"Uh more," I manage to squeeze out.

It works. Brittany gets angry and thrusts her tongue inside me again.

"There!" I cry out and wow, she just nibbled me.

"Do I have to tie you up?" Brittany pants. She's out of breath and it makes everything 100 times sexier.

I shake my head no. I don't want to get into trouble. Although, that would be pretty hot. I'll test my luck.

I push Brittany's mouth into me again. I just want that tongue inside me. But no. She's going to tease the shit out of me until I'm literally begging her to make me cum. It always ends up like this. She doesn't do anything I ask until I say 'Please'. I can't help it if manners are the last thing on my fucking mind when I'm being eaten out like a 3 course meal.

I'll just talk in my head. That will show her.

I think Brittany knows I'm planning something. She vibrates her tongue against my clit and I scream out in pleasure. Thank God we have no neighbors.

I can't take this much longer. I'm going to have to give in. I hate giving in. Brittany senses that I'm having an internal battle inside my mind and pulls away.

"Just say it," Brittany smirks.

I want to punch her and ride her face at the same time.

"Fine," I huff. "Please fuck me."

"Well, if you insist," Brittany says and she finally enters me at lightening speed.

Deep thrusts of her tongue are causing me to whine in pure joy. I can feel myself getting close. I used to last so much longer than this. I'd feel embarrassed but I'm too close to even care.

"Please Britt. Oh god," I cry. I need more.

Brittany does the opposite and I want to explode with anger. She takes her mouth away, but replaces her mouth with two of her scary long lesbian fingers instead. There's a tongue on my clit and two fingers inside me, thrusting for all that they're worth.

"Fuck. Oh my god. So clos-" I shout. My boobs are coated with sweat and the back of my neck is on fire, too.

I pull Brittany's face as close as possible and practically ride her as my orgasm tears through my body.

My hips rock into her face as I ride out the orgasm.

"I think that was my best ever orgasm," I pant.

"You say that every time," Brittany says, equally as tired.

"Whatever," I roll my eyes. "Thank you so much. We need to do that more often."

"Yeah, we do," Brittany says.

"Give me a minute to get my breath back and then I'll send you to orgasm heaven, too," I smile.

"Okay," Brittany grins. "Take your time, baby."

What a cutie. I'll be good in no time.

Sure enough, 5 minutes later I've got my breath back and I'm more than ready for her. I kiss Brittany on the lips and smile as I taste myself. Brittany takes this as a chance to deepen the kiss and I feel her tongue flick against my bottom lip.

God, I love that tongue.

Our kiss turns into a make out session when I climb on top of her. I rest myself on top of her thighs and Brittany lets out a gasp of surprise.

"What?" I ask, concerned.

Instead of answering me, she takes my hand and places it on her thigh where I've just sat down.

It's wet.

I guess that is kinda hot. Still, Brittany totally interrupted me. I was on a roll.

"Stop interrupting!" I scold her.

"Sorry," Brittany says.

I have to do a double take. I was expecting some back talk. Maybe I should take her temperature? Nah. I think she just really wants me to help her orgasm. I guess she has been waiting a while… I better be a good little wife and help her out.

Backing away from her thighs, I spread her legs apart and pepper them with kisses. I can smell her scent from here and God, I'm so turned on right now.

Brittany's scent is something I will never get tired of. No wonder her pussy was my craving when I was pregnant. All I ever wanted to do was eat her out. She was sore by the time I was 6 months along.

I haven't tasted her since then. We haven't had much sexy times together because Wally wakes up so easily. It's always been a quick make-out and rub session. We both have orgasmed and everything, but it's not the same as slow, sweet lovemaking.

"Stop thinking and taste me, woman," Brittany says.

"So rude," I gasp. Still, I follow her orders and place the gentlest kiss against her clit.

Brittany throws her head back against the pillow and moans loudly. I freaking love that sound.

I place open mouthed kisses onto her pussy. I've missed her taste and smile as her unusual warmth floods my mouth.

I dip my tongue inside her and thrust as hard as I can. I'm determined not to use my fingers. I want to make her orgasm through oral.

Brittany's rubbing herself on my face. She's close, which is strange because she can usually last longer than me.

"Yes, Santana!" She shouts.

I pick up the pace and my tongue hurts from exhaustion, but it's so worth it. Hearing Brittany pant and moan, like she is right now, is worth anything. I give her clit a particularly hard suck and she's starting to come undone. I lap up as much of her wetness as I can.

I feel Brittany become tighter as I plunge inside her again. I lick as deeply as I can and she cries out as her orgasm finally hits her. With abnormal strength, Brittany pulls me up by the shoulders and kisses me hard.

"God, I love you so much," Brittany's voice wobbles in her post orgasm state.

"You too," I smile, resting my eyes. Orgasms seriously tire me out.

* * *

We lay in silence for a while before Brittany speaks.

"I'm in the mood for pizza. What do you say?" Brittany asks and just like that I hear her stomach growl.

"Yeah sounds good, but I don't want you to leave me," I say, snuggling into her sticky, sweaty boobs.

"But it's so much quick-"

Brittany stops what she's saying as I take a nipple into my mouth.

"Okay, okay. You win. I'll order the pizza now. What do you want, the usual?" Brittany asks.

"You bet," I smile. Cheesy, double pepperoni stuffed crust goodness, come at me.

I turn the TV on whilst I wait for the food. I hear Brittany talking to the delivery guy on the phone. She questions why it's going to take 40 minutes and I can just tell the guy is getting pissed. Brittany apologizes and hangs up the phone.

"You should work for them. You'd get people's food delivered to their house in 10 minutes. You'd be raking in the tips," I say.

"Oh yeah and ruin my secret identity," Brittany says.

"You could wear your suit," I tease. I already know what she's going to say.

"No way! I'm not degrading my powers just to deliver food!" Brittany says defensively.

"Chill out woman, I'm only messing," I say. 10 points for Santana.

"Whatever. I'll get you back in the morning with the strap on. When you least expect it, too," Brittany smirks.

"Bring it on." No way in hell am I letting her think she's won this battle of power.

"So after I give you 2 earth-shattering orgasms tomorrow, how about we do some free running in New York, like old times? What do you say?" Brittany asks.

"Sounds like a date," I smile.

* * *

**A/N:** So was this okay? Was the smut satisfying? Let me know your thoughts please!


End file.
